What They Do In The Summer
by Invisible Girl x
Summary: Ever wonder what the characters do in the summer holidays? I certainly have! I got this idea from one of my sailing instructors who remaindered me very much of Zach! Sorry bad summary, never done this before!
1. Goode, Zach Good

Chapter 1: Goode, Zach Goode

Zachs pov.

Hi the names Goode, Zach Goode. Age is 16 years old and I finally go to a school called blackthorn, but of course you have never heard of this as it isn't exactly a normal school. To be honest it is exactly the opposite. Here we are taught how to kill instead of how to be safe. We are taught how to spy instead of just stay out of it. Other for the fact that we are assains, we are really just like any other group of teenage boys at Bording School. I have the best 3 roommates, grant the fighter, Jonas the computer geek and finally nick the new boy.

Enough about them though. I haven't seen any for about 2 weeks as it's the summer, finally our terms are so long! Jonas is at his home in summerset probably in some sort of hacking competition, grant is probably in Miami somewhere checking out a million girls, trying to get their attention and then nick has probably already gone through 3 girlfriends already!

That just leaves me. My darling mother has sent me of to Cornwall to teach kids something or other she doesn't really care as long as I'm out of the way. Great huh. You may or may not have seen my sarcasm while I said mother but really she is some evil person I wish I wasn't related to. She recruiters people from my school so everyone knows her and either looks up to me or they realise she's evil so somehow I must be evil as well.

As I was saying she gave me a bunch of money to get myself a summer job. I of course went down to my favourite sailing club to teach as my friends and I always meet up somewhere at the end of the holidays just before school begins and this time they were coming to see me. They all love the beach and I love sailing to keep up my skills and fitness before School so I don't get beaten. You see I'm also the best spy in training at my school I will not let anyone beat me!

One of the reasons I chose the beach was because as my school is half covered in the moutains to make sure no civilians will see our drills and everything. Well we barely ever get let out of school to go into town, the nearest one in 5 miles away anyway. We also don't have barely any school trips so were stuck up there. Happy days!

I don't think there is much more about me. Thinking about it I have only told you the borderlines of my life. I wish it was just as easy as it seems but seriously belief me it's not! But that's another story I just need to focus on trying to get the summer job I want or not!

 **Hey guys. So I'm new here. I've read millions of fanfics ever since I was 10 on the Gallagher girls and I've always wanted to write one myself. This story came to me the other day as I was thinking about the summer and realised my** **sailing instructor kept on remaindering me very much of Zach!**

 **please leave a comment, I seriously have no idea what I'm doing! I know where this storys going just need some encouragement.**

 **Thanks.** ** _Invisible Girl x_**


	2. Cammie THoughts

**Corrections from the last chapter it is set after any of the books, but at the moment of the book it is just after the second** **.**

As I was walking down to the main sailing club down in the bottom of the ester ray my mind couldn't stay focused… It kept on going back and forth from my simple thoughts and then into the wonderful girl called Cammie. Cammie… There isn't really a word to describe her she's beautiful (even though she doesn't see it herself). She's strong, determined, loyal, and lovable and in some places heartbroken I just hope not because of me yet but I hope never.

 _Which way was it again… oh yeah wright down this road… sorry at the moment I'm in the car at a tricky junction_.

As soon as I saw Cammie on the mission at DC I knew all of this and was just glad she wasn't a civilian as you are strictly forbidden against any relationship with them. Cammie doesn't exactly go about the rules as you can see she started dating this guy, Jimmy I think, who was a civilian in her nearest town, Roseville, he happened to stumble across one of her missions in exams week and lets just say it didn't go very well… Remembering this about Cammie I let out a small chuckle.

 _Down this road now…_

I wonder what Cammie is doing right now. Last time I saw her I had dipped her at the front of her foyer in front of her school. I know she loved it but is probably ebarresed as her being the headmistress daughter and all getting seen like this is definitely some new gossip for her.

 _Almost there now._

She once told me she hated all of this gossip as one day she found me in a secret passageway thinking about my parents and let's just say I wasn't entirely ecstatic at that moment in time… Oh well she ended up telling me about her father being MIA (one of the first reasons for people to gossip about her. Boy I feel bad for her I had never thought about it in that way)

 _Pass these two houses._

Of course I already knew but having her admit it to me seemed as we had gotten closer somehow. I remember telling her that at least someone knew where her father was and I was more than certain my mother knew but I didn't tell her about her then I don't think she still knows about how my mother probably has something to do with his disappearance as I just walked away after that npt exactly telling her much about me… Oops I guess that I will have to tell her more things when I see her next time.

 _Finally we are here. Now all I have to do is find the leader to ask if I can teach this summer saying I have money._

Goodbye my Cammie thoughts guess that is what I can call them. I hope that you're somewhere safe thinking about me because you probably am because I am just that amazing! Sorry anyway have a nice summer.

 **I saw a few people starting to read these... Thank you so much. THis is my second chapter I hope you like it please please please comment, follow or favourite it wold mean a lot to me. Ive had many new ideas for stories and may be changing this a bit but I know whats going to happen and then what might happen in a sequal of this story if people like it but I might just do it as another story at the same time!**

 **-** ** _Invisible_** **Girl x**


	3. Will I Get The Job?

**Hey so I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I will update again tomorrow. Merry Christmas and a happy new year everyone. (sorry if you don't celebrate)**

I knocked on the door to _hopefully_ my new boss's office. I would say I was nervous but I'm a spy and spies are never nervous. Of course he let me in as I did book an appointment _I'm just that organised._ I think he recognised me when he saw me as his eyes opened a fraction but hey I'll _probably_ never know.

"So what brings you here then young man" eventually he started

"Sorry sir, I was just wondering if you have any jobs in sailing for me to do this summer." Me well being me reply's very quickly wanting to get out of this room with this man who may or may not know me.

He was asking me all kind of questions like how good was I at dingy sailing and did I have a motor certificate. Of course I had them who wouldn't if they were coming here. Finally he asked me what school I went to I made up a lie _(that's just what I do I lie I still don't know if he knows me or not)_ saying that I just went to one of the all-boys school near-by (technically _it's partially true. There is always a truth behind ever lie that I have told well most of the time)_

When I said this though he ended up smiling just a little bit which now keeps on playing through my mind while I am leaving the office. Anyway in the end I did get the job and he says I can start next Monday. _It's Friday at the moment._

On the way back I find myself thinking about millions of things. So yeah Cammie is on most of them but then sometimes I just can't help my-self to see if I would be able to make friends with the civilians I will be working with. Or will I ever find out who my new boss is and then will I find anyone like Cammie here but I'm not so sure on that one no one can come close to my Gallagher girl.

When I get back I realise that I was sort of late for the guys group chat on the group facetime type thing but hey that's not my problem. When I'm finally get to my new room for the summer and have logged on I see all of the guys suddenly stop talking and instead they just smirk at me.

"oi my smirk" I say as come on they can't just steal my smirk. That brings me to think of Cammie and how she always used to hate my smirk but I could tell that really she loved it but she will just never admit it. I start to smirk at that and then even more when I remember how I find it so easy to read her emotions when most other people can't!

 **I don't know if this is to short but mmm. I wrote 2 short chapter (1 long one) and thought it was long so cut it and this is what I got but I will update tomorrow! Thank you for your support please follow comment and if you want to favourite I would really appreciate it! I still don't know if I have many followers but yeah.**

 ** _Invisible Girl x_**


	4. Guy or is it Girl Talk

**Here is the update. Im going to do a ending of yesterday as otherwise I don't think you will get it.**

 _last time:_

 _"oi my smirk" I say as come on they can't just steal my smirk. That brings me to think of Cammie and how she always used to hate my smirk but I could tell that really she loved it but she will just never admit it. I start to smirk at that and then even more when I remember how I find it so easy to read her emotions when most other people can't!_

 _present:_

I get dragged out of my thoughts when I hear all the guys shouting my name at the same time. Spooky right oh well they probably planed it or something.

"What" was all I could reply with because come one how am I supposed to know that. Wait I was thinking about Cammie oh well.

"You weren't paying attention to us" was Jonas's reply

"Well thank you captain obvious" that would be nick. I just saw Jonas shrug in retaliation. Oh the great friends I have.

"Thank you for the show but what did I miss" was my reply because seriously I was only thinking for I bit. Hmm I think so anyway.

"We were just wondering where you were" awe well that was Jonas trying to cover things up im not that dumb I am a spy remember.

"Did you find any other girls to go and kiss" was all that grant could blurt out obviously have kept it in a bit much. Typical grant just wanting to get to the point.

"What no! How come you all get to think that just when I come up late" seriously what did they think I was eye candy. Scratch that they probably thought that.

"Well you know loads of girls attack you when you are all alone" typical nick pointing it out yet at the same point adding the bit on the end.

"Yeah and when you're not alone they come for all of us. It's hilarious!" grant always thinking about his looks and what girls will think of him. He is such a girl sometimes…

The conversation carries on like this teasing and just talking about girls and what everyone had been doing since school broke up. We ended up stopping as it was somewhere around 10 for me and the guys had around the same problem because come on we had been talking for around 2 hours!

My predictions were right earlier when I said grant was talking about all these hot girls. Nick was telling us on how pathetic the girls was with him already having been through 4. Then poor Jonas stuck on his laptop trying to hack into anything possible for him which is practically anything.

See look I know my friends so well. Don't worry I did tell them about my new job which they congratulated me on but quickly went onto telling me if I see any hot girls they need to know. Wow so much for being boys and not girls but then again we are humornal filled teenagers I guess.

 **Please read : Right I don't know if you like them being short or long please if anyone is actually reading this please could you comment down below saying if you like 1 long one or 2 short because I don't know. (btw if you don't have an account you can still comment!) thank you for your support please follow comment and if you want to favourite I would really appreciate it!**


	5. First Day

**Right so the vote was 1 long chapters sorry if you coted 2 short5 but it may verity as I'm still new here and I have homework to do as well as this. I will try more as I keep getting more and more alerts that people are reading this. So if you want me to be quicker and everything just please show your support in one way or another. Thanks if you have read and now on with the story.**

It's finally Monday I am so relieved. I haven't really been doing much this weekend just chatting to the boys which we came to a plan that next weekend we will try and crash the girls chat while we are chatting. This came up as of course I have still been thinking about Cammie all weekend. Now come on you can't blame me! Anyway I was thinking about her and may or may not have gone off into my own world again while the guys were chatting to me. I noticed this soon so decided that I should come out with a plan to talk to them this holiday and that what came to mind.

Come on we are spies we can do this we have the best hacker in the school and second best in the CIA. Then nock somehow got Macey's number. **(a.n: sorry if you guys don't like nick being with Macey but I've got used to it now with reading ng so many with him in let's just say he was there on the swap thing with the other boys!)** It can't be that hard.

When I told the boys they went ecstatic. And I thought I was the love stuck boy or maybe I'm just the only one who gets teased because of it. Uhm that's interesting. When I told them my thoughts they all just pretended they didn't here me but they are spies they hear everything so that basically just proves my point. Together we all said that we would get together every night this week to try and get it done by next weekend.

Skip the re-cap now onto where I am now. I'm finally at loe beach again and of course we have to get their early so that we can set things up and just talk. So I get there at 7.30 the time I was told as I also have to meet everyone too. I wasn't that worried about meeting everyone it was just they were civilians and I was a spy there is going to be a lot of lying involved in this.

Everyone seems nice there were 2 other boys called Ben and Ed who seemed like they were really good friends and were willing to let me be there friend too. Then there was 2 more girls who deemed nice as well they were called Amy and Alice.

While the boys were explain what we I had to do another girl came she seemed new as well as you could see the anxious look behind her mask. When she introduced herself as Emily something just snapped inside of me. I recognised this girl and I just wanted to be really good friends with her. As we were telling her our names as well I told her that I was new as well and I could see she was a bit more relieved.

Anyway the boys said I had an easy job today as I was helping Ed with the newbies for this week and they were only going to be doing grade 1 and 2 sailing so I was fine with that this is going to be easy. I noticed that Ben was going to teach windsurfing along with Emily and Amy was teaching grade 3 and 4 sailing. Alice was just behind the desk.

The kids started to arrive and I noticed I had a good or should I say goode sized group and all the kids didn't know each other so that was easy all we have to do is make them make nice friends together and teach them sailing.

By the end of the session they all had a friend each and it was now time for them to go home and for me to have lunch before the afternoon session. As I was getting my sandwiches out of my bag I noticed that I had a few texts so si took my phone to the table to read while I was eating. I sat down with Ed and Ben who seemed to be talking about something so I just opened my phone I would talk to them in a bit. This is what the texts read they were all from our group chat with me and the blackthorn boys:

Nick: This is Macey's numbers guys: 0117 687 787.

Grant: now all we have to do is to find the app they use for chatting with her phone number.

Nick: wow Grant I didn't know you were so smart.

Grant: shut up Nick! It rubs on you if you have been living with Jonas for all of your life.

Jonas: guys stop fighting I'll go and do what I do and I'll get back to you when I have the app.

Nick: right sorry Jonas. Thanks btw.

Grant: Yh sorry. Thx but where the hell is Zach.

Nick: who know is probably on a date or something.

Grant: yeah probably sorry gtg now but Zach when you get back here tell us how your little date went.

Nick: Bye! Great now I'm just lonely. Oh well ill just wait for Zach's response.

Really they thinks I'm dating again you have got to be kidding! Now all I have to do is explain to them that I am just at work and tell them my genius plan!

 **PLEASE READ AGAIN SORRY: Hi guys. If you didn't read the bit at the start I'm trying to do longer chapters. Please can you tell me if you don't like the sailing bit and just like the spy stuff because I don't know what you might think of this chapter? Thanks all for your comments last time that really inspired me to wright more. I will try to update more but school is soon and im still new here and my parents are super strict so I can't just wright it at night. Thanks guys for the support.**

 ** _Invisible Girl x_**


	6. Weird Notifications

**I've written most of this at the bottom so if you like reading these which I really do hope you do read this but otherwise please comment for me to update quicker and follow or fav to know when I have updated.**

 _Last time:_

 _Nick: Bye! Great now I'm just lonely. Oh well I'll just wait for Zach's response._

 _Really they thinks I'm dating again you have got to be kidding! Now all I have to do is explain to them that I am just at work and tell them my genius plan!_

Present:

Zach - Hi guys now before your dirty minds like to wonder where I go whenever I am not on my phone. Well I am just at work so don't you go thinking up anything I'm only teaching sailing to a bunch of kids and teenagers. Anyway my friends are calling me. Do you know how long it takes to read all of these messages! I've got a good idea to tell u later. Bye

Sorry guys I've got idiot friends from school who have nothing else to do but to imagine were I am.  
They both said it was fine and we just had a normal (you know as normal as they are) conversation on where we are and where we are from for the next half an hour.

We saw more kids coming our way so we went to put our stuff away because we just have time because they have to get ready as things.

We had set up before lunch so we didn't have to do much else except from getting to know the kids and teach them. In the afternoon I'm going to teach stage 4 of sailing.

Finally when it had ended I got the guys number so I could talk to them later and stuff but at that moment I just wanted to go home and chat to the guys about the girls.

It's not that I didn't like sailing or the kids or anything I was just tired it was my first day as well and I had to tell the guys about my awesome idea.

On the walk home I pulled out my phone and decided to start to read their texts from after I sent mine at lunch.  
Sometimes I wonder if all the other guys are actually girls seeming how much we chat don't we have lives or not. The girls probably talk less than us!

As soon as I got home I took it my shoes and lay on my bed talking with to oh we guys again. They didn't talk about much interesting thing when I was teaching. Great time to pull my great me idea on them!

Zach - guys I'm back and I've got an amazing idea it's just that Goode that I've been excited about telling you all day. Anyway what if we don't talk to the girls (this is when we get connection with their chat) we just watch their conversations to see if they are talking about us and then surprise them when they meet up at the end of summer if they meat up just like we do!

Nick - you are a genius! Not don't get to full of yourself because I've said this we all know the genius is Jonas.  
Jonas - Oi Oi Oi what are you two talking about me for.  
Zach - just go back and read the texts Jonas it's nothing bad.  
Nick - I swear he is the quickest reader and typer to have sent that literally just as I sent the text.  
Zach - he probably has some really loud notification noise for it on his phone or something!  
Nick - yeah probably...  
Zach - D***a*s  
Nick - Oi!  
Zach - sorry... We'll sort of anyway. Let's see if this notification thing is on grants phone.  
Nick - that doesn't make u better you know! Brilliant idea lets see how long it takes him and spam his phone...  
Zach - Yass!  
Nick - GRANT  
Zach - GRANT  
Nick - GRANT  
Zach - GRANT  
Nick - GRANT  
Zach - GRANT  
Nick - GRANT  
Zach - GRANT  
Nick - GRANT  
Zach - GRANT  
Grant - WTH is going on here!  
Nick - oh don't worry we just wanted to annoy you.  
Zach - Yeah your was really fun anyway go back sconce ur last text u sent before that one and rad my brilliant idea.  
Grant - Why that will take too long can't u just copy and paste it.  
Zach - nope that's you loss and my gain!  
Grant - fine...  
Nick - Oi Zach do you think J... Is still here.  
Zach - I don't know... Do you want to do the honours?  
Nick - Ok  
Nick - JONAS  
Nick - that was fun!  
Jonas - WHAT  
Zach - oh we were just wondering where you went.  
Jonas - I left around the time you started to 'call' grant!  
Nick - Ah good time I wonder where he is...  
Grant - I'm here and that was a bloody brilliant idea but i don't know if I can stop my selfe from talking to Bex when u have ere number!  
Zach - Dint worry you will live.  
Jonas - sorry guys what are you talking about I've been busy.  
Nick - oh you know just talking about  
Grant - you better get him to go back and read that text Zach otherwise I might just kill you over the phone.  
Zach - too late. I found the copy and paste button. Remember this Jonas:  
Zach - what if we don't talk to the girls (this is when we get connection with their chat) we just watch their conversations to see if they are talking about us and then surprise them when they meet up at the end of summer if they meat up just like we do!  
Grant - ZACH!  
Zach - GRANT!  
Jonas - that amazing Zach and I've got some news...

 **Hi guys! Sorry for not updating this in the ages. I don't know how long this is because currently I'm doing this on my note page on my phone on a long car journey so the paragraph may be a bit short sorry! Thanks for all of the support**  
 _ **\- Invisible girl x**_


	7. Too Much Texting

**Hi guys! I seem to say this every time but sorry I haven't updated in ages… Its' almost the spring holidays so I'll try and write more then. I hope you are all still here and you have probably all forgotten what happened last time so here we go:**

 ** _Last time:_**

Zach - what if we don't talk to the girls (this is when we get connection with their chat) we just watch their conversations to see if they are talking about us and then surprise them when they meet up at the end of summer if they meat up just like we do!  
Grant - ZACH!  
Zach - GRANT!  
Jonas - that's an amazing idea Zach and I've got some news...

 ** _Now for the present:_**

Zach – what!

Jonas – I think you might be killed by grant.

Nick – disappointment much?  
Jonas – sorry I thought I could warn him.

Zach - I agree with nick but yeah thanks for the heads up ill watch out for him... Where did he go though?

Nick – I have no idea

Jonas – none here either

Zach – well I'm just glad he's far away from me at the moment.

Zach – wait a sec I thinks he's calling me…

Nick – good luck buddy…

Jonas – you will need it.

Zach – _jfbhu vhjkdsbvh idhsvbhfsdovbjfdsvbhsdhbfosdhbghsdfgbvhfsdbgsdo_

Nick – Zack….

Zach – _ndghweiuvhbfsdiuvbhdfsbhvudfvbhdfh_ help _ndsaiuybv8odbhvuiabh_ he is really loud _bfhudvhidsabvhoas_

Jonas – please don't go deaf Zach? It wouldn't help your spying

Zach – _ndjoafbhdibhi_ I'm trying _gcfycfy_

Grant – I'm done now

Zach – thank god

Grant – (innocent emoji)

Zach – (cross emoji)

Nick – (crying with laughter emoji)

Jonas – guys stop with the emoji's you know how much they annoy me…

Zach – Just for you (rolling eye emoji)

Jonas – ZACH!

Zach – sorry...

Grant - (crying with laughter emoji)

Nick - (crying with laughter emoji)

Jonas – I'm leaving

Grant – (waving emoji)

(Jonas leaves)

Zach – GUYS!  
Nick – ZACH!

Grant – ZACH!

Zach – shut up...

Nick – no

Zach – any way. Why did you just do that?  
Grant – because it was funny

Nick – I was going to stop there

Zach – grant just leave and tomorrow think about that. Do you want to see Bex or not?

Grant – fine… I'll say sorry and we will be back here tomorrow 'boss'

(grant leaves)

Zach – nick just say sorry you weren't as bad but still we all really want to see the girls.

Nick – sure.

Nick – seriously you really do love Cammie don't you?

Zach – yes I do now shut up and leave it 11.38 and I have work tomorrow.

Nick – and I don't? But sure bye lover boy.

(Nick leaves)

Zach – since when did I become so much like Mr Solomn…

Jonas – I don't know…

Zach – JONAS!  
Jonas – ZACH!

Zach – jeez we have to stop either the capitals

Jonas – I agree

Zach – any way how long have you been here

Jonas – long wnough

Zach – how come we didn't know

Jonas – spy

Zach – my phrase!

Jonas – sorry… Any way my work is done here you should really go to sleep now.

Zach – yeah… bye!

Jonas – Bye….

Zach – oh and Jonas?

Jonas – Yeah

Zach – tomorrow while we are all at work please can you try and find the girls chat?

Jonas – Sure Zach…

Zach – Thanks

Jonas – Zach man up you are really going soft.

Zach – yeah I know sorry…. Night

Jonas – night

 ** _OMG! That was not how this chapter was supposed to go…. Sorry guys I hoped you liked it though it was really fun to write! I will write the next cgapter later on today because I feel really bad about 1) getting carried away in this chapter and 2) not updating. So ill probably put it up tomorrow or today I don't know. Thanks guys please comment if you are still active I want to know._**

 ** _Invisible Girl x_**


	8. Mysterious Girls

**Hey guys I still cant decide what book this is after… Can you decide for me?**

 _Beep beep beep_

That seriously cannot be my alarm clock already… I guess it must be.

I rolled over and checked the time and sure enough it said 7.00 am. Well I suppose I can wait to 7.30 because come on I'm a boy I don't have to put make up and everything on I have to be out the door by 8 to be there for 8.30 so I'm going back to bed.

 _In dream:_

 _Catherine what are you f=doing here I asked?_

 _Oh Zach baby I'm just here to check on you… she replied_

 _Get out of here I don't want you here!_

 _Now Zachy that's not a very nice way to treat your own mother_

 _You are not my mother any more_

 _Oh and why is that, you seemed to love me 5 years ago_

 _Well blackthorn has changed me_

 _Hum I'm not so sure it was just blackthorn_

 _What are you talking about?_

 _Don't worry dearie I'll pay back for this later._

I sat up startled. What was Catherine doing in my dream? Scratch that it wasn't a dream it was more like a nightmare…Dam it I thought they went away ages ago. But at least I can say that they have never become true before… I can hope to say the same about this one. Oh my god! I turned off my alarm earlier. How long was that dream… nightmare? Oh

 _And that's when they should never teach us swear words in different languages at blackthorn because guess what I just swore in Farsi… Oh well I better just rush right now because it is 8.00 and I'm supposed to be leaving right now._

Can I skip breakfast? Yes. Can I buy lunch on the way in? Yeah. Ok so that means I only have to quickly throw on my t-shirt and some shorts.

Out the door. Well I guess I'll have to run to the beach to get there in time for briefing. At least I can say that I haven't lost my fitness over the summer as I seem pretty Goode!

As soon as I get to the camp everyone is already there but hey I was on time I just don't get to talk to everyone but I can do that at lunch.

Bob was telling us what we were doing today but to be honest I just zoned out because come on I have just had a nightmare after a late night sleep and now I have to go to work (and its Monday!), fake a smirk and teach… Just my luck.

I felt a small but similarly familiar hand start to pull me up lightly by my t-shirt. I quickly turned around ready to start a fight but stopped quickly when I realise it was just Emily.

"whoa calm down Zach I was just going to tell you that you stuck with me this week in the mornings and we are teaching sailing for grades 3-4" she said probably a bit surprised by my outburst.

Awe poo I just realised I was doing grade 3-4 again in sailing again! Oh well I like sailing so I dot really care (talk about mood swings much!)

Ash I'm not supposed to have one in public especially around civilians. Ash oh well it was only Emily… remember that girl who you think you and her are going to be really Goode friends… But you can't though Zach she's a civilian so I guess I can just spend times with Emily in the summer. Yeah that's it.

Right back to sailing. The first people were starting to arrive So far me and Emily figured out we had 5 people and they all knew each other from school so I guess that makes it easier because we don't have to make them friends they just have to get to know us. The first 4 had turned up and their parents were telling us that the other girl named Charlotte yet to arrive was staying somewhere seperatlyey and would be there shortly.

After a while a car came down the lane and out stepped a 12 year old girl who seemed a bit worried but as soon as she saw hr friends her face was full of relief with the brightest smile. Well I guess it's time to start.

We reminded the group of how to rig up their boats and told them to get into pairs to choose a boat. While they were finishing that, Emily and I went to get the motor boat into the water.

Throughout that session I became t know the children better but also I was becoming closer to Emily. No not like that kind I mean as a really close friend! The session was going really well but it was weird. That charlotte girl was oddly familiar and I couldn't understand why.

My head was going through all the types of reasons if where I had seen her before and yet I still had my mask on so I could still help to teach everyone else. Every time charlotte needed help I was somehow memorising each part of her like how she had strawberry blonde hair and her freckles only seemed to come out into the summer.

When it was finally lunch time I went to go and sit with Ben and Ed but they were deep in conversation so I just let my mind wonder. Firstly I thought of Cammie and how I really wanted to tell her about charlotte and secondly I knew that this week was going to be hard.

I was pulled out of my daze with a hand waving in front of my face and end shouting my name in my ear. Well that's lovely thank you Edward I think I might have gone deaf now.

WHAT! I asked them in surprise but of course I knew what they wanted as I had zoned out and that was probably bad but at least I had known that I had zoned out?!

What's up with you they both asked together at the same time. If I was not a spy I would of founf it creepy but I am sooo.

Well….

 **OMG I just didi this and I write this part when I am uploading so I have to now redo it and I can not remember what I said but basically guys. Thanks for reading this and please faviourute or follow and leave a comment down below to tell me what you think of it and what you want more of.**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT**

 ** _Invisible Girl x_**


	9. I'm so popular right now!

_Last Time_

 _What's up with you they both asked together at the same time. If I was not a spy I would of founf it creepy but I am sooo._

 _Well…._

 **Now**

Oh don't worry… I replied

Are u sure because you as in Zach Goode was lost in space and that never happens asked will with concerne. Ed just laughed at us. Typical Ed but that's why I love the guy! (as a friend, jeez!)

"No its fine forget about it." I told Will

And with that luckly for me the conversastion moved on. Thank god I thought of the blackthorne boys and how Jonas would never let go of it but they are not here and these guys are amazing. After I let my mind wander … Again! I started to join in with their conversation. Something about if Arian Grande was hot or not.

It took me a while to remember who she was. Come on I'm busy trying to protect my friends I'm not exactly paying attention to celebritys! But don't worry I do know her but to be honest CAammie is way better!

Once I had said thqt the boys just looked at me like I was some kind of alien but luckily our boss called us all to start getting ready as the afternoon session would be starting soon.

 _Time Skip to zachs house after the long day._

This Charlotte girl is really bugging me and I don't know why I cant get her out of my head… I wonder if Emily noticed anything… Uhm I think ill go text her. (Hey not my fault I had her number she is a really good friend!)

Texts:  
z – Hey!  
e – Hi! Whats up.

Z – Nothing, I've just got a question

E – Yep ask ahead…

Z – Ha ha! Don't worry its nothing like that!

E – Thank god, because I don't think ive ever had a chance to say that I have boyfriend!

Z – And me vice versa.

E – Question?

Z – Oh yeah… well you know that girl who arrived late this morning for sailing?

E – Charlotte?  
z – That's the one...

E – What about her? She was amazing at sailing though!

Z – Uhm yeah she was. Anyway did u see anything like weird about her?

E – No why?

Z – O reason….

E – Zach there has got to be a reason!

Z – Don't worry see you tomorrow?

E – Bye! I'll look out for her tomorrow

Z – Thanks!

OMG… what just happened… I think I'm losing my cockiness! Uhm well I suppose if I gave Cammie a quick call I might feel a bit better!

Back to texting just to Jonas

Z – Hey Jonas?

J – Yep, what do you want?

Z – Well 1) how come you Aare always on your phone. 2) I won't be able to chat with the guys tonight, somethings are going on down here. And 3) do you know Cammie's number?

J – 1) I like hacking! 2) Ok ill tell them, I hope you're ok? 30 yeah sure. Here you go – 07719 554 323

Z – Ha ha thanks. But how did you know a wanted her nuber.

J – Zach im not an idiot.

Z - Oh yeah sorry i know your a genius really and your my best friend!

J – Well go on. Go text or call Cammie!

Z – Ha ha bye!

 **Hi guys! I'm so sorry haven't posted in ages things have been a bit rough at school but hope this will do will probably post soon to get of homework's and I get where its going now. Please comment if your reading this? and if you are remember to follow so you can see when I update.**

 **If your reading... Do you want me to do shout outs to you?**

 **Love you guys!  
** ** _Invisible Girl x_**


	10. An Authors Note

**Hey Guys!**

You don't have to read this because I know that I hate authors notes to. But basically this chapter is well an author's note about how bad of a writer I turned out to be. I will probably delete this when I get the next chapter up though I just wanted to keep you updated.

Yeah, I'm sorry… I have been feeling really bad lately because I got some more followers which reminded me of this fanfic. And just now I re-read some of your comments, remembering how nice you all are. Everyone so far had told me to update.

So basically I'm really really sorry that I haven't updated in like 2 months I'll give you some reasons.

\- I've been having end of year exams which are apparently really important so my mum took away my laptop to make sure I've revised

\- I've been reading many stories on wattpad, I do not know why?

\- I have really been getting into you tubers fanfictions.

\- I can't get my head back into Zammie mode – which I once loved.

\- I've been having troubles at school

I'll try the best I can but now these are my resolutions.

\- I have finished all my exams!

\- I won't have much homework this week so I can write maybe 2 chapters

\- In the summer holidays I'll be on 2 really long plane journeys so I can write on my phone 2 chapters then (but it would take me a time to upload it)

I really will try and please stay active. Like and comment or quicker updates but otherwise I am thinking of changing this story to wattpad as then I can see how many people read the story's.

 **I am so sorry**

 _ **Invisible Girl x**_


End file.
